Just another Day
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: It's Clarisse's Birthday. This is my gift to Johanna-002 since today is also her birthday :) One shot


A/N: We have thrown bricks back and forth across Texas because of our fanfiction but I sincerely hope that you like this one. Happy Birthday Johanna! I hope you get everything you've wished for. Also, special thanks to Shakayla for being my beta!

* * *

Just another Day

Slowly opening her eyes, Clarisse pulled the blanket up tighter around her shoulders to block out the cold in the room. Looking at the clock she realized her ladies maid would be in shortly. With great effort, she climbed out of bed and padded over to the bathroom to get her morning started.

Standing in front of her mirror she looked at her reflection with a critical eye, examining the wrinkles that seemed to have deepened over yet another year of life. Running her finger across the fine lines that were starting to form at the corners of her eyes, Clarisse un-customarily sighed before she slipped on her shoes and headed down to her office.

^^C/J^^

Joseph had been standing in her office for about three hours. His mind reeled, trying to determine why his queen wasn't happy. This morning when he wished her a happy birthday, he noticed her smile wasn't as radiant as usual. If he didn't know better, he would almost say that Clarisse was moping but everyone knew that queens never mope.

After lunch, Charlotte informed Clarisse that her schedule was clear for the rest of the day. Giving Charlotte the afternoon off she resumed looking over the stack of papers that lay scattered on her desk.

His voice. His deep sensual voice spoke her name, breaking her concentration. "Clarisse?" She looked up to finding Joseph just on the other side of her desk. Without warning, her heart sped up slightly.

"Would you like to go horseback riding?"

"Thank you for the offer, Joseph but I really must finish this." She returned her attention to the never-ending stack of papers on her desk.

"I'm sure the paperwork will still be here tomorrow. Today should have a little fun it. It is your birthday after all."

"Fun, Joseph?"

"Yes, Clarisse…fun. If you could do anything in the world today, what would you want to do?"

Pondering his question for several seconds, she shook her head slowly. "You will think I'm silly"

"I would never think of you as silly"

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she continued. "I would like to take a drive high into the mountains then watch the sunset."

"Go grab your jacket and I'll meet you out front in ten minutes"

"Joseph, we can't really do that." _Could they?_

"Of course we can. Ten minutes." He called back over his shoulder

Glancing between his retreating form and the papers on her desk, a broad smile graced her face as she pushed back from the desk and grabbed her jacket. _Maybe they could._

Meeting Joseph at the door precisely ten minutes later, an appreciative smile appeared on her face as she saw his personal Jaguar waiting for her.

"Are you ready ma'am?" He returned her smile, offering her his arm as they made their way down the steps.

The car ride passed in comfortable silence as Joseph maneuvered the switchbacks in the mountain with ease, arriving at the top with an hour to spare before the sun was due to set. Clarisse accepted Joseph's hand as he helped her from the car. Closing her eyes, she took a deep cleansing breath allowing the clean crisp mountain air to soothe her soul.

Joseph grabbed a blanket and basket from the trunk of the car. Walking to the flat clearing at the edge of the mountain, he spread the blanket while Clarisse walked around nearby. Hearing her cry out in pain sent a chill down Joseph's spine. Spinning around he found his queen on the ground, clutching her right ankle.

"Clarisse?!" He exclaimed rushing to her aide "What happened?"

"Ouch!" She winced as he examined her ankle "I just tripped over a root and turned my ankle. I'll be fine"

Picking her up, Joseph headed towards the car.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to the palace so we can have this looked at."

"I'm fine. Honestly" She fixed her most convincing look on him, prompting a raised eye brow in response. Her expression softened, "Please can we stay just until the sun sets?"

Never had he been able to deny her. "Just until the sun sets."

Lifting her back into his strong, yet tender arms, Joseph carried her to the awaiting blanket, depositing her gently before taking his spot opposite of her. Drawing her feet into his lap, Joseph slid her right shoe off and laid it carefully beside him. Her breath caught in her throat as he held her bare foot, his fingers curved around her arch as his hands began to work their therapeutic magic, softly easing the pain from her feet and ankles. His hands were warm and callused…his touch sending a shiver along her spine.

"Your ankles are so beautiful, dainty yet strong." His words whispered over the quiet of the evening. She had to fight to keep her eyes open and focused on the orange and purple hues of the sunset as he traced his finger over the tender spot above her ankle.

A small smile formed on her lips. "I don't think anyone has ever complimented my ankles before. In fact I'm sure of it."

Satisfied he'd worked as much of the soreness out as possible, Joseph moved to sit behind Clarisse allowing her to relax against his chest.

Closing her eyes, she relished the highly intimate moment they were sharing. Moments such as these were rare. "Thank you," she whispered as she clasped his hand in hers before relaxing into his embrace.

The sun had set hours ago, but Clarisse couldn't bring herself to suggest they leave the mountain top. Joseph had thought of everything—Treats retrieved from the kitchen and, of course, talking about any and everything that crossed their minds. With her back still pressed firmly against Joseph's chest Clarisse turned her head slightly, "What time is it?"

"Late." Looking at his watch "We better start back, it's one in the morning"

"I haven't been up this late in a long time." Her hand cupped his cheek, "You make me feel young and beautiful again, Joseph"

Standing, Joseph helped Clarisse to her feet. His eyes locked with hers as he whispered, "You are beautiful Clarisse, inside and out. Your maturity only makes you that much more desirable." His eyes darkened with his last words

"You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time…if ever." She confessed, her eyes darkening to match his.

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. The silken pressure infusing each of her senses, rapidly overwhelming her as it gained in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

Pulling back, she caught the desire dancing in Joseph's eyes as she held his face with both hands. Wanting more, she gently pulled his lips to hers again for a long, slow kiss. She wanted…needed more. Parting her lips slightly to deepen the kiss, she moaned as his tongue swept into her mouth taking long and slow, to fervent and hungry.

Letting her hands slide down his chest, she felt his muscles ripple under her touch before gliding around and up his back. Joseph's hands touched her hair and her face as he kissed her lips and her neck causing her to arch her body against his. His hands heated her blood as they slipped down to her waist, holding her close. It felt possessive. It felt right.

Finally, they broke apart, the need for oxygen demanding an answer. She rested her forehead against his as they both tried to catch their breath, basking in the perfection of the moment.

"Happy Birthday, Clarisse" he whispered against her soft lips

"Thank you...for making my birthday something other than, just another day."


End file.
